The Secret
by Reinecerise
Summary: Erin and Reine set out to discover the secret behind Cowrao's success. Story written by Mynameiserin.


Cow dashed towards the mouse hole with the weight of the cheese depleting his energy. With one last determined sprint, Cow had finally reached his destination.

"gjgjgjgjgjgjgjgjgj", spoke many as they congratulated him on his job well done. Cow earned the title of being called the first mouse to enter the hole.

Gasping for breath, Cow spoke, "tytytytytytytytytyty." Reine and Erin, who had come in 6th and 8th, stood in amazement at Cow's heroic skill.

"Ok, Cow, dis rite here is crazy," Erin admitted, "how do you always get first all the time every day."

"Yeah, cow, there must be a super secret behind your skillz," Reine agreed.

Cow smiled at their naive words, "Ah, uguise. Well, if you must know, there actually IS a secret to my success." Reine's and Erin's eyes widened at the fact Cow had just spoken, "but I cannot tell you ahuehueheuhe"

"WAT omg cow tell us." Erin insisted.

"lolno." Cow persisted.

"we'll pay you with all the porn in the world if you tell us," Reine said. This was a tough offer, they all knew Cow would want that.

"hmmm...ALL the porn?" Cow asked. Erin and Reine nodded simultaneously. They seemed to be sincere, "fine, i'll tell you. are you ready." Erin and Reine nodded simultaneously again. It was kinda creepy. "are you really REALLY ready?" They nodded again, so hard their heads seemed like they were about to fall off at any instant. "THE SECRET TO MY SUPER SUCCESS ISSSS..." Sweat of curiosity trickled down the female mice's faces. "the goku hair."

At first, Reine and Erin didn't even respond. They were dumbstruck. Of course it was the Goku hair, they should've known that all along. Finally, they let out a sigh. "ooooooh! okok!" they spoke.

"...welp back to getting cheese," cow returned his attention to gathering cheese, "remember our deal tho."

Once he was away, Erin whispered to Reine. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Erin hinted.

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWW YEEEEEAAAHHHHH."

In the middle of the night, while all the micers were comfortably sleeping, Erin and Reine were creeping around the room. "There he is," reine whispered. Erin nodded, and they both silently skidded over to Cow's bed.

"You grab it."

"wtf, reine, no you grab it."

"erin, if you don't grab it, then I'm out of this." Reine said. Erin sighed in despair, there was no way she was going to win this argument. Erin's paw reached towards Cow's hair, slowly. "Don't mess up." Reine sneaked. Erin darkly glared at Reine, then back to Cow's head. Her paws again started reaching for Cow's hair. Once she knew she had a firm grip on it, she quickly snatched the wig from Cow's now bald head. Erin smiled in relief.

"Quick, reine, the backup wig," Erin spoke. They couldn't just leave Cow bald, so they brought along a white bike helmet for Cow to wear. Erin placed it gently against Cow's hair, until it clicked on. Cow never moved a bit during the whole ordeal. Then, Erin and Reine both retreated from the scene.

The next morning, Cow awoke, feeling like a fresh new mouse. That's when he was disrupted by a ruckus in room 12.

"REINE IS A HAXOR" one mouse shouted.

"HAXXX" "/BAN REINECERISE," noobs continued their words towards Reine.

Reine, on the other hand, was feeling great. "Woohoo! Another first for me! Ahaaaaa!"

Cow, being the nice and timid guy he was, did not say anything. Erin spoke up instead, "Ahhaaa, yeah, ok, Reine, let me wear it now!"

"NO"

"YESSSS"

"NO"

Erin's dirty paws grasped onto the wig, and swiped it off Reine's head. "HA."

"HAY. NO," Reine also grabbed onto the wig. Both of them were pulling as hard as their little mouse paws could. That's when the wig fell apart, and the hairs were cut evenly between the two.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-" said the girls, when they looked over and saw Cow, who seemed to be piping mad.

"LAKDSJFKLSDKJFAS;LKFJAS;LDKFJ;LSDKJFDL;K" Cow expressed.

"Cow, haaaay, about that wig of yours..." Erin started, "we kinda uh-"

"ERIN" Reine interrupted, "TORE IT APART BY HERSELF."

"NO," Erin resisted. Cow didn't seem to be getting any happier. Erin, in that moment, gave up, "Cow, I'm sorry, but we both were jealous of you. And we were stupid, and we ripped your amazing goku hair of awesome. We're both sorry. Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

Cow's face was blank, showing no emotion. To the girl's surprise, Cow then erupted into unending laughter. The girls stood there awkwardly as Cow just kept on laughing.

"wtf cow" Reine said.

Cow spoke in fits during his laughter "YOU GUISE, ACTUALLY THOUGHT, MY HAIR, MADE ME SKILLED?" Cow managed to say while he was rofl'ing.

"Well, yeah, I mean, it was working pretty good on Reine" Erin said.

"That wasn't the hair, that was reine!" Cow told, "when you think you can do good, then you can! That's the REAL secret! Confidence is key! I think I can, so I can! Also, I have awesome nipples."

"Wow, cow, you taught us all a real lesson today!" Reine said.

"Yeah, I did," Cow spoke proudly, "oh and I still want that porn"

After this adventure they all lived happily ever after as pros in a mouse game yaaaaay.


End file.
